


i did not ask but you gave it (so i'll just gladly accept)

by natureal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, i dunno what to add it's just pure fluff and nothing else, there's a little bit of tension but yeah, this pair needs more fluff content, wait i think that wasn't even tension enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: That one time Sewoon caught Jaehwan in his clothes and well, Sewoon was weak. Or was he.





	i did not ask but you gave it (so i'll just gladly accept)

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fic about [this](https://twitter.com/parachute_KJH/status/910678702463213569) airport preview of Jaehwan wearing a button-down shirt that somehow fits Sewoon's style.
> 
> and i'm a sucker for these two.

One.

One two.

One two three.

Sewoon counts to calm his whole being but hey that goat-looking guy is looking so damn good in front of him—while wearing _Sewoon’s_ clothes. They’re at home and the ambiance for this certain time screams fluff and coziness, but tension was present in between the two persons standing still, not moving a bit. 

That goat guy smiles sheepishly, subtly coaxing Sewoon to not be mad because he practically _stole_ Sewoon’s clothes. Listen, Sewoon almost flipped his whole closet trying to find his _favorite_ button down shirt to show up nicely and neatly to pick up his boyfriend from work, only to know that his boyfriend has already snatched it from him.

 

And he’s mad. 

Madly in love, that is.

 

With Sewoon’s round eyes and calm muscles on his face, Jaehwan couldn’t really tell what’s stirring up inside his partner. They’ve been standing and staring at each other for a good fifteen minutes. That’s pretty chill, probably?

Okay, no, it isn’t. Jaehwan couldn’t even sputter a word because he’s afraid he might cause Sewoon to snap off and the worse thing about that matter is that he has _never_ seen Sewoon mad. Six months into their relationship, they’re either lightly bickering over guitar chords and cooking ingredients or extra flirty and soft; endless hours of cuddling and soft, gentle kisses between each other.

Jaehwan slowly trails his eyes to the floor, because he couldn’t take the electricity coming from Sewoon’s eyes and he just wants to dissolve and re-appear in the church and revive Mario and confess his sin. Geez, help him.

Not long after he felt a soft yet tight grasp on his wrist, soon following Sewoon into their room as the younger calmly opens the door and opens the lights. That goat guy is standing right behind the door as Sewoon frees his grasp from Jaehwan’s and turning his back right after. Sewoon heaves one deep sigh, then, swiftly and smoothly, his arms has caged Jaehwan pressed on the back of the door.

Jaehwan’s breathing has become unstable and his palms are starting to feel sweaty as Sewoon’s hot breath fans his cheeks. “S-sorry,” he manages to whisper, but he guessed it was a wrong move because Sewoon’s eyes are now glued to his and he can’t find a way to escape.

“Don’t,” Sewoon was almost stern, but his voice isn’t making it so. But nonetheless, it still made Jaehwan very nervous. He want to immediately escape and call Daniel to probably drink out and tell about this episode in his drunken stupor. He thinks that might be funny. But no, that was just in his head and he can’t escape Jung Sewoon. 

“Are you mad?”

Sewoon sighs.

He releases Jaehwan and sighed another one again. “No.” 

“Then why were you like that?”

Sewoon slowly kisses Jaehwan’s forehead, then following the older's eyes, nose, and cheeks. He bites his lower lip and laughs softly, making Jaehwan a bit confused.

“It’s embarrassing,” Sewoon admits. 

“I was almost crumbling over there a little while ago, tell me which is more embarrassing, huh, Jung Sewoon?” Jaehwan has gotten a grip of himself now that the tension has fully vanished, now he’s reverting back to his perky senses.

“I don’t know. You looked _so_ good in my favorite shirt, and now it has one more reason why it’s my favorite. I was so stunned and thankful that you’re mine and I think I have won the jackpot. Because,” Sewoon pauses and groans, looked down and chuckled. Jaehwan has always liked the view of Sewoon being so cute and shy. “I love you so much and I feel like an idiot.” 

Jaehwan smiles, pulling Sewoon into his arms and stares at the younger’s now shy eyes—completely a 180 degree from the eyes that he has seen from a while ago. 

“Don’t worry,” Jaehwan kisses Sewoon’s forehead, and hold his chin. “You’re _my_ idiot after all.” he pressed a long yet soft kiss on Sewoon’s lips, and Jaehwan thinks, he might steal Sewoon’s clothes on a regular basis from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> i impulsively wrote this at 1:50am and now it's almost 3am and i haven't proofreaded anything so i apologize for multiple mistakes and i need to sleep


End file.
